


This is Only the Beginning

by Bootty



Series: The Beginning [1]
Category: bootty
Genre: 1940s detective, Almanac Springs, Ambulances, Detective Work, Gen, Police, Reporters, Smoking, Temmor Park, Unconscious, saving people, the news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootty/pseuds/Bootty
Summary: This is the introduction to Lady Medusa, another character in this story and this is her introduction. The start of something beautiful is about to begin, so buckle up. The show is about to begin.





	This is Only the Beginning

I walk down the street after a long day at the office, running around the city trying to find where this guy I’ve been tracking will strike next. A cool wind whips at my long, tan trench coat and tugs strands of my light chestnut hair out of their positions, making me pull the fabric tighter around my body. 

I take a long drag off my Virginia cigarette, flicking the ashes away, just thinking about everything. As it begins to think about everything, my mind wanders into the past.

_I came home crying, my hair a mess and gum stuck in it, my clothes dirty and frumpled._

_“Th-they hurt me again! S-Said I talk funny and, and, and, I dress weird!” I cried, rubbing my puffy red eyes as my lip quivered._

_She rushed over to my side and inspected me for any bruises or scratches._

_“Hey, it’s okay! No one’s gonna hurt you again, okay? Your big sister is going to take good care of you! Here, let’s start with a hug! Hugs make everything better.” My sister smiled at me and opened her arms._

_I gladly hugged her tightly, her warm embrace something I could find comfort in…_

_A couple years later, I found her crying in her room. She wouldn’t come out. Wouldn’t eat. Wouldn’t sleep._

_“T-Tatiana? Why are you crying? Here! Let me give you a hug! Hugs make everything better!” I smiled up at my big sister who sobbed and cried, shaken and anxious, her eyes darting around everywhere._

_I went in to hug her close like she had done so many times for me, but Tatiana pushed me away. “N-No! Don’t hurt me! Please don’t hurt me!”_

_My parents whisked me out of her room quickly before I could ask any questions._

_Three weeks later, Tatiana pulled me aside. “You have to help me! Please! Th-There’s a shadow following me! I-It hurts me! Make it stop! Please make it stop!”_

_Her arms had small scratches all over them and at the time, I believed her. I believed her so undoubtedly, but… Once she told our parents… I never saw her again. Said my sister needed professional help and was taken to the hospital._

_“When do I get to see Tatiana again?” I would ask them, but never did they answer. “When is she coming home?” I would ask only to earn silence as the response._

_When I was thirteen, I realized she was never coming back… I just want to see her one last time…_

_When will I-_

I am abruptly pulled out of my thoughts as I hear a scream echo from the forest surrounding the lake nearby as I walk through the back, hardly touched part of the park by my house. I pull my gun out of my coat and immediately head inside the trees, taking a small detour from where I had originally intended to go. That scream sounded like it was in anguish.

I hurry to the sound of it, searching for a few minutes before I come across a boy, maybe seventeen, eighteen years old. He has pale skin, raven black hair flipped to the side, the right side shaved, the left part of his face covered with half black half-bleached hair. He wears a white tee shirt with a Captain America-esque looking symbol in the middle, a leather jacket and torn skinny jeans with black converse shoes.

I look around, scouting the area for a moment before putting my gun away, whipping out my phone and calling the police, checking his pulse, and his body to see if he has any wounds. I place my hand next to his mouth and I can feel him breathing. Sirens shriek in the distance and I pick him up, carrying him out of the trees.

“Don’t worry, kid, I’ve gotcha. You’re in good hands.” I whisper, hurrying to the sidewalk I was on before I had heard him shout.

The police, an ambulance and the news reporters all meet me in the middle and I say, “Get this kid to a hospital. I checked his pulse, he seems fine, but you never know. Found him unconscious in the park over there.” I pant softly following the cot I place him on up to the ambulance. His eyes open a little and I see a shockingly lovely blue-grey hue.

I can see that he’s anxious, so I try to calm him down a little.

“Hey, ease up a little. Just breathe. We’re gonna get you all fixed up, okay? You’re safe now.” I smile at him as they load him into the ambulance before turning away to chat with the police.

The reporters come over as well and begin to ask questions before I can chat with them, though, so I wave them off, to tell them I’ll call later and tell them what happened since I didn’t see anything at the scene.

“Good evening, Almanac Springs, I’m Sylvia Stone and right now I am with our hero, our legendary detective, Lady Medusa, here live on the scene of where she could have potentially saved a young man’s life. We have footage of our city’s savior bringing the young man out of the trees on the outskirts of Temmor Park. Lady Medusa, do you know what happened here? How did you find this young man?” The plucky reporter asks, tilting her microphone towards the detective.

“You know, I was out walkin’, just like any night and I hear this scream. More of a shout, really. Sounded like bad news to me, so I went towards the voice and found the guy on the ground.” I reply, trying to be as ‘to-the-point’ as I can be. I need to go take care of something.

“And did you see any tracks, blood, anything to think someone attacked this boy?” Sylvia questions.

“No, ma’am. You want to know what I found? Bupkis. Absolutely nothing. It was so bizarre. Kid was just lying in the trees unconscious. Couldn’t tell you what it was in a hundred years. If the docs find anything, I’ll definitely investigate though. Don’t you worry.” I smile reassuringly.

The woman sighs happily and says, “How could we worry when such a strong woman like you is keeping the baddies behind bars? Thank you for your time, Lady Medusa. We cannot thank you enough for all you have done.” Sylvia beams, then turns back to another camera and beams, “As of now, the young man is currently heading off to the hospital. Another life saved by our wonderful detective. More on this story as it develops. Stay tuned for the absolutely baffling disappearances that have been solved by our amazing Special Investigations and Crimes Department within the past week, and an absolutely flabbergasting story of a small girl left for dead who came back fully healed. We can all sleep safely knowing the Lady Medusa is out there to save the day. I’m Sylvia Stone, signing off for tonight.”

The cameras turn off and I nod as everyone begins to disperse, heading off down the sidewalk again, lighting up another cigarette in celebration, walking off into the night as I await my next call to action.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you guys enjoy these little intros! We're going to start writing the actual story soon, so just bear with us! <3
> 
> -Bootty


End file.
